Golden Witch Trickster
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: I go to Hogwarts as a first year to annoy Snape, Harry, Dumbledore, and more! I have fun in the beginning, but I get in trouble when a certain pink-lover comes into the series too early! Will we even survive the Ministry of Magicks when the Dark Lord is on all their tails?


"_I looked in the mirror, And I saw myself, I was such a terror, All I saw was a broken shelf,_

_I tried to look away, But it had too much to say, I had a broken heart, Even miles apart,_

_If no one cares about me, And they're all too blind to see, The magic that scurries between my fingers, And the heartache that always lingers,_

_I just saw a broken girl, Trapped in a evil world, Fuzzy music and sound, No words said aloud,_

_I looked in the mirror, And I saw myself, I was such a terror, All I saw was a broken shelf,_

_I'm so broken, That no words can be spoken, I looked at myself, And I saw someone else..."_ I sung as I pushed my cart toward the train awaiting my arrival. All my suitcases were on the cart with my pet cat, Supere. It took a lot convincing to convince the element cat to come with me to Hogwarts, but I wore her down. After all, in a castle, there was bound to be some mice. 'Stop singing that damn song,' snapped Supere telepathicly,'You've been singing it for 7 hours!' I chuckled, touching my feather necklace. I got that habit after meeting the Justice League the first time. I still had my aquamarine mask and silver hoodie, but I had to hide the wolf ears and tail. I don't know why I had WOLF stuff when I'm half-falcon, but oh well. Mysteries of life. 'You're a shape-shifter ya ding dong!' commented the red and cream colored cat. Speaking of the cat, she was attracting a lot of attention from her bright red fur and neon green eyes. I think I remember a British scientist asking to buy her for his research since she might be "a new species of cat." And they thought I would let go of my only companion? I checked my entrance slip that I have gotten from the American Social Workers. Yeah, I scared 18 foster parents away from me. A new record. The wizard that was my new foster father sent me here. Bastard, he wouldn't let himself be scared. Back to the slip of paper, it said,'3 1/2 gate.' I only saw train stops 3 and 4. 'Liars,' I thought as I gazed back and forth between the signs. Supere rolled her eyes as she looked at me between the kennel cage bars. 'Go strait through the column.' I gave her the do-you-think-I'm-stupid-or-something look. She gave me a trust-me-or-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell look. I quickly ran into the column...or should I say THROUGH?

A portal. Of course. I could've slapped myself for being so ignorant, but I didn't. I WILL NOT ADMIT DEFEAT IN FRONT OF THE DEMON CAT! 'I'm a demon cat now? I like that title...' grinned Supere. I snorted, letting them take my luggage, but stopping them when they reached for Supere. "I'm going to take my cat with me," I said, looking at the emploee with my reddish brown eyes. I unnerved him, but..."No cats or dogs allowed on the train." I smiled sweetly before taking off with Supere. "HEY!" I cackled as I boarded the train. I used my invisibility charm for a while until the train started moving. I giggled as every emploee searched for me. None of them did. I ran to the edge of the train and went to the end of the train cars. Droping my invisibility, I tried to walk nonchalantly in without having the creepy grin plastered across my face. I failed. There were three kids in there; a girl with long, frizzy hair, a red-haired boy with freckles, and a black-haired boy with glasses. All of them were staring at my face and cat with a WTF face. 'I am NOT your cat!' retorted Supere, pretending to yawn. "Is there a seat for one more?" I asked, twiddling with necklace. "Why in the bloody hell are you wearing a mask?" burst the kid in the freckles, staring at me,"And HOW did you get that vile beast through the guards?" Supere hissed at him, extending her claws and pretending to swipe at his throat. The guy leaned back. "I wear this mask 'cause I like to see people's reactions to my awesome creativity." I answered, grin turning demented,"That way I can crawl into other people's dreams and drink off their nightmares, shriveling them up and making them sink into the depths of Hell while I dance on their graves." All of them looked at me bug-eyed. I laughed,"I'm just kidding! I like to wear it because it reminds me of my parents; they use to own an art shop." No one commented on the "Use to" part. I creeped them out already. Mission accomplished. "You can sit with us," said the dude with black hair. "Thanks!" I sat down and released Supere who launched herself at the red head. I caught her before she could even get near him. "Hi! I'm Golden Ink and the cat is Supere Kitty." The shivering red head stated,"I'm Ron Weasly." "Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger,"said the girl. And the black-haired said,"Harry Potter." I widened my eyes. Harry Potter...

The one who lived...

~END~

Me: Like? Hate? Pleez REVIEW! I don't own Harry Potter and the Justice League! :P


End file.
